darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sporum
The Sporum were an elite military unit, and ancient covenant that were bound to the defense of the Mushroom Island. The Covenant of the Sporum was created sometime before the fall of the Katriontran Dynasty in 1406. The Sporum themselves did not interfere with the politics of the island, which is why when the United Mushroom Union was created, the Sporum did not object. During the island's existance under the United Mushroom Party, the Sporum were designated as part of the Mushroom National Guard. However the Sporum acted on their own accord, gathering their own intelligence and refusing to follow orders given. During the Battle of the Mushroom Island, the Sporum inflicted great damage upon the invading Withered forces. Members of the Sporum, (known as Sporumai) would sneak into the Withered forward bases and camps, assassinating Withered generals and leaders, as well as sabotaging artillery and radio systems. The Sporum also interfered in high-priority missions, aiming their attacks at high-ranking units and radio personnel. Information 'Jurisdiction: '''Mushroom Island, (United Mushroom Union) '''Created: '''Some time before 1406 A.A.W '''Dissolved: '''3856 A.A.W (''de facto) '' History No actual history on the Sporum is known. When the UMU surrendered, all governmental records were destroyed by members of the Sporumai. The only information came from a Mushroom historian discovered living in a desolate cave in the northern part of the island. Despite being reluctant to give information, he claimed that the Sporum were part of an ancient Covenant founded during the old Mushroom Kingdom, which was eventually taken over and ruled as a client state for the Katriontran Dynasty. The Sporum themselves were a race indigenous to the Mushroom Island. However due to the Katriontran Tenebrosum's strict rules regarding non-human races, their species was reduced heavily. Just like the Thorian and Withered races, the Sporum themselves had a low successful-birth rate, as well as a high mortality rate for newborn children. This made it difficult for the race to recover. In an attempt to preserve their culture, the Sporum brought back the ancient Covenant, and it has been the defender of the island ever since. Before the rise of the Northern Winter Confederacy, raids from the mainland were common. However these were generally brought to gruesome ends by the Sporum, who somehow knew of the raids. The Sporum's training rituals, culture, weapon creation etc are shrouded in mystery. The Capitol Dominion has taken great interest in such matters, and has done many excavations on the Mushroom Island, which was abandoned long before. Units The Sporumai The Sporumai served as the primary combat unit. Recovered bodies showed a physical bone structure unequal to a normal human skeleton. The Sporumai were also very tall, standing at around 7 feet tall, and were skinny, with very pale greyish-green skin. They had four long fingers on each hand, and they had webbed feet. Every Sporumai wore a mask carved of Mushroom Wood. Every recovered mask was different, and each one portrayed ancient deities and divine beings. Sporumai had no noses, rather two thin slits, and their eyes were generally large and slanted. Typical eye colours were blue, red and gold. They generally wore light armour made of an unknown type of material, and carried two daggers forged with an unknown yet highly resistant-to-poison metal dipped in a highly corrosive and toxic poison. This poison allowed the dagger to slice through the thickest of metal (as it melted through.) One scratch on the skin from these daggers was enough to bring down a Withered Centurion. Later studies have found that the Sporumai had traces of this poison in their blood, which explained their immunity to it. Soldiers who witnessed the Sporumai stated that: "''They were very fluent and effecient in their movements. While our allies would waste energy blocking and slashing, the Sporumai dedicated minimum effort and energy in their movements, as if they could predict everything the enemy was about to do. They would remain in this state of combat until a moment of weakness presented itself, and they would take it. " They were also described to be very fierce and aggressive in their combat, with reports ranging that they would rip the heads off dead bodies, or use dead bodies as shields but these reports were never backed up with solid proof. Sporuk The Sporuk were the command units, and were rarely seen. They were the same as the Sporumai in appearance, but carried a Katana made of the same metal as the daggers, dipped in the same poison. The Sporuk were only directly engaged during high-priority and/or top secret missions. The Sporuk's way of combat was similar to that of Shima's. This being that the Mushroom race originated from the same culture as the Shimian race, but their cultures eventually deviated due to different ecological situations. All Sporuks had black eyes, which led to theories that leadership among the Sporum is based on eye colour. In engagements, the Sporuk were seen communicating with the Sporumai through means of an unknown language based on clicking and growling. Like the Sporumai, the Sporuk were ruthless in close combat and hand to hand battles. Vytrus The Vytrus were regular Sporumai but adapted for swimming long distances underwater. They were shorter, and contained webbed hands and feet, as well as gills. The Vytrus were only encounted underwater, where they would sneak aboard ships. Each Vytrus carried one dagger similar to that of the Sporumai, but the blade was coated in a different less-potent poison. (Tests have found that this poison is waterproof.) The Vytrus' actions have raised the question of how the Sporum gathered their intelligence. A group of three Vytrus snuck aboard Marr's battleship in an assassination attempt, but they were discovered and stopped before. How they found Marr's location was never discovered. The Vytrus were rare, and following the failed assassination attempt, their sightings became rarer.